


The Dancer

by rhith



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhith/pseuds/rhith
Relationships: Kim Dongwan/Lee Minwoo
Kudos: 1





	The Dancer

He entered the club. There on the dance floor was the person he had his eyes on for weeks on end. Always on his mind. Always making his body hot and erect. He wanted this person so much. The way they would move their body to the music. Sweat beading down. Mouth open slightly calling for him.

He never went up to the person and dance with them. Why? Cause the person was also a man. His mind battled with him as he craved the dancing man. Sex on legs he saw the person as.

The dancer ripped off his shirt for the crowd who danced alongside or just watched. Cheers filled the club.

He gulped, this dancing man was making him super hot. He rubbed his sweating palms on his jeans and decided today would be his only chance. Chance to meet the dancer. Chance to get the dancer to his apartment.

It happened all too fast...yet it happened perfectly. The dancer accepted him, they danced together. No one in the club minded, they liked what they saw. Two handsome men dancing, touching, rubbing,and sweating. It was like porn for the people. Except it wasn't sex, even though he was very turned on and hard.

After the fifth song the dancer finally gave into his tiredness. Invited him to his booth. Sitting down the dancer used his ripped shirt to wipe his drenched face, "What's your name?"

"Kim Dongwan." He said smoothly.

The dancer grinned, "I've seen you here every weekend. You've been watching me."

Dongwan shrugged, "You entice me with your dancing..."

He held out his hand,"Lee Minwoo, is the name."

Dongwan took his hand and shook it. He had a good grip. "A pleasure to meet you, Minwoo."

"I'm sure it is." Minwoo stared at him, damping his lips with his tongue, "I am exhausted...do you live nearby?"

Dongwan smiled, "I do actually."

It was perfect. Everything was how Dongwan wanted it. They started off in the bedroom. Stripping each other of their clothes.

Dongwan undid Minwoo's loose fitting jeans, pulling down slowly to reveal the man and his glistening cock. Minwoo watched the other man wrapped his lips around it and help himself. Grabbing Dongwan's hair he pulled. Head falling back, eyes closed as he became delusional. Was this really happening? He has never gone home with a stranger before...as much as anyone would love him to. He always refused. He was not like that. Then why now? And why a man? Why Dongwan?

Leaving Minwoo in a state of bliss yet disappointment to not be able to unload. Dongwan finished stripping Minwoo and himself. Both naked and damp from dancing, he got on top of him. Straddling Minwoo's hips tight, he leaned down to kiss him. Minwoo willingly allowed Dongwan's tongue into his mouth. Dongwan rocked slightly as he kissed him, his hard cock rubbing against Minwoo's. He groaned deeply, not sure as to how much more his body could take. He needed the dancer. And he needed him at that exact moment.

He released his tight grip on the dancer's hips and pushed Minwoo's legs apart. He looked down at Minwoo's lust filled eyes and thrust into him.

Completely satisfaction. The dancer was all that he ever wanted and then some. As he had his way with the dancer, who seemed to enjoy himself, he watched him carefully. His body moving the way as if he was on the dance floor. It wasn't that long before they both let themselves go. Deep inside of the dancer and onto him.

Next was to clean up. Both in the shower. Dongwan let the dancer explore his body with hands and lips. Pleasing him in every way.

It was all too perfect. And everything must come to an end.

Dongwan woke up to find the sexy dancer gone. He cursed to himself. No sign that the dancer was even there. Was it all a dream? If so, then why did it seem so real?

That night he returned to the same club to see Minwoo, at least he thought that was his name, was dancing like the night before. What was he supposed to do? He was brave before. He knew it would only be a one night thing. Why was he there? What was it about the dancer that he wanted so bad?

He turned around and went to the bar. Ordering a drink. He realized the night before, or was it a dream?, that he didn't even have alcohol. He was drunk on lust. Extreme lust for the dancer.

He had a few drinks to cloud up his mind a bit. He sat there eyes avoiding the dance floor. It was only a one night thing he kept telling himself.

After a few more drinks, feeling buzzed. Someone sat next to him. Dongwan didn't bother to look, who cared who it was, he was busy trying to forget the night before. He had to look once the person spoke.

"Sorry for leaving without notice."

Looking over he saw it was the dancer.

The dancer stared at him, "You see I had work early this morning...I woke up a bit late so had to rush out of there."

Dongwan grinned, "That so?"

"First time I ever stayed the night at someone's house before..." Minwoo sipped on his drink.

"Oh?"

"You see there was something about last night...how you came to me...approached me with dance...and then took me home." Minwoo laughed lightly, "That has never happened. Normally people flat out ask if I would like to come over. At which I refuse."

"I believe it was you that asked..." Dongwan pointed out, pushing his drink aside, not wanting to get drunk.

"Which is also a first." Minwoo set his glass down and put his hand on Dongwan's arm, "I would like to get to know you better..."

"You've seen and touched everything." Dongwan grinned naughtily.

Minwoo laughed, "That I have...but I mean more than just your body."

"I would love that. Except it seems I've drank a bit too much..."

"Ah, I can sober you up easily..." Minwoo got off his stool and helped Dongwan off of his, "I'll just need to go back to your place to do so."

Dongwan handed him his car keys, "Lead the way."

Perfect. It worked out perfectly. The dancer was now his and it would turn into something more than just sex.


End file.
